Yuri OnIce Story OtaYuri: Closer
by KazuCat
Summary: Takes place right after Yuri and Otabek perform Welcome to the Madness. Yuri and Otabek admit their feelings for each other and try turning the perfect friendship into a relationship. How will it go? My take on what happens next because OtaYuri is OTP! I might change the rating to M later depending on how things go. I love writing dark stories so it might end up down that road.


OTAYURI STORY CH 1

*Takes place right after Welcome to the Madness is performed*

The two began to skate off of the ice, Yuri was still panting hard from the performance he had given, beads of sweat dripped down his only slightly clothed upper body, whatever a loose fitting black tank top would cover. They could hear the crowd roaring in the distance, and maybe Yakov and Lilia yelling from afar, but that was only a blur compared to the loud silence that filled between the two boys, the scraping of skates against the ice which sounded as loud as thunder now. It wasn't a completely awkward type of silence, more of a feeling proud that they got to share this moment together kind of silence. Otabek once again couldn't help but notice the Russian skaters green eyes, so full of determination, after 'Welcome to the Madness' Otabek really felt like Yuri had gotten to show the crowd his true self, and Yuri felt it too. The blond turned to Otabek briefly and gave him a confident smile, a small blush sneaking its presence on his pale cheeks, it was the happiest he'd ever seen the younger skater and Otabek thought the other boy was definitely a lot cuter when he was smiling... Yuri gave Otabek a thumbs up like they had once before, causing him to smile in response and give Yuri a thumbs up back.

"You did great." Otabek commented as they stepped off of the rink and headed toward the Russia locker room so they could take off their skates.

"You too!" The blond beamed. "You looked so cool, Otabek!"

Otabek gave him a small smirk. "Heh, well I didn't really have to do much. You were the one performing." He felt happy that Yuri had chosen his song to do his exhibition skate to, the story and performance fit it perfectly, really bringing it to life and sharing it with a new audience outside of the club.

As soon as they entered the locker room, Yuri flung himself at Otabek and hugged him, causing him to fall back on the locker behind him. The blond wrapped his arms around the taller boys mid-section. Otabek was definitely caught off guard by Yuri's sudden advance, but something about the feeling was warm and gave him butterflies? "Yuri?" He questioned, looking down at the other but making no fight to get out of the hug.

"Shut up and hug me back, you're making me look stupid!" Yuri yelled, the embarrassment obvious in his voice, none the less he didn't let go of the taller boys midsection. He normally wasn't the hugging type of person unless you were someone that he really liked and on that list was only his grandpa until today. Otabek Altin meant the world to Yuri, even though they had only known each other a short time, he considered him almost as close as family. It wasn't entirely true that him and Otabek had only known each other a short while, being in that ballet class together 4 years ago at Yakov's training camp. The memories were starting to come back to him about his old interactions with Otabek for the few weeks he knew him, he was such a little brat back then but Otabek was always patient towards him, made him feel like somebody noticed him and listened to him when he talked, treated him like an adult capable of making his own decisions. He remembered the other kids being cruel to Otabek because he wasn't as flexible as them and couldn't do all of the ballet poses, Yuri would yell at them and tell them to leave him alone. Otabek had been the quiet boy, the one that had lunch with Yuri, the outcast. They had each other back then and they had each other even more now.

Otabek gave a small but amused smirk, instantly wrapping his arms around Yuri's smaller frame.

Yuri rested his head against Otabek's toned chest, his face heating up against him.

Yuri's body felt perfect in his arms, when he held him like this. Otabek wouldn't say the blond was fragile but he was something that Otabek wanted to protect. He didn't want anybody to bring him down or cause him to lose his way, making sure that flame and determination stayed inside the boy as Otabek built him up.

"Thank you," The Russian said softly, "you know, for performing with me even though you thought you were done performing." He could feel the Kazakh's heartbeat slow down as he became more comfortable with Yuri hugging him like his.

"Of course. You looked so determined so I couldn't let you down." He explained. "We really blew them away."

The blond smiled slightly before pulling out of the hug, his eyes seemed... what was the word? Longing. That was it. He darted his eyes to Otabek's lips before shifting his gaze down to his feet, noticing he was still wearing his skates. "I better take these off now and get back to Yakov." He explained, sitting down on the nearest bench and beginning to untie his skates.

As he saw that Yuri was having trouble untying a knot, Otabek kneeled down on the floor, taking the lace from the blond, brushing by his fingers in the process. "Here, let me get those for you."

"O-..okay." Yuri said, his speech slightly stuttered in surprise. His cheeks tinted pink at the thought of somebody being this nice to him, let alone Otabek. It was weird- but good weird. Though, come to think of it, Otabek had a way of looking after him back in the day too. When he couldn't bring a lunch to ballet school because Grandpa was too sick and Yuri had wanted to let him sleep in, Otabek would share his lunch with him. Grandpa was sick a lot back in those days. One time he was in the hospital and Otabek had made him lunch that entire week. The more he thought about it, the more his heart ached, both at the sadness he had experienced back then with not knowing if Grandpa was going to make it and happy that Otabek had been there for him in even a small way like making him lunches.

Otabek slid the small black skates off of Yuri's slender feet, noticing a collage of bandages and wounds. He must've been practicing really hard for the Grand Prix, that was just like him, always working hard to achieve. The older boy definitely did not miss the days where he practiced ballet, it was really hard on the feet, and he was never as good at it as Yuri. Otabek could still admire the dance though, even if he couldn't get the hang of it himself, especially when it was Yuri performing. The blond winced in pain as the heel of the skate slid off and rubbed against a bandage. "I'm sorry." Otabek said in response.

"It's okay, thanks." Yuri said, looking away afterwards, feeling a little embarrassed and he didn't want Otabek to catch on to that. "Could you get my jacket from my locker?"

"Sure." Otabek said as he took out Yuri's blue and white Russia jacket from his locker, passing it over to him.

Yuri put his hands through the sleeves and pulled it over his small shoulders. The darker haired boy joined him again on the bench, making sure that Yuri did not stand up to let his feet have some rest. Otabek finished untying his own skates, and changing into his shoes, he looked up and gazes hung in the air as their eyes met. Yuri could feel his heart beat loud in his chest, the urge to kiss Otabek in the forefront of his mind. He feared for rejection however, scared to ruin or make things awkward with the friendship they had already developed.

"You okay?" Otabek asked, a small bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." His face heated up again before Otabek's next question.

"What was it?"

"Something dumb, don't worry about it." Yuri saved, hoping to change the subject. No such luck.

"Humour me." Otabek urged.

"Well..." The blond looked down into his lap, clutching his hands together as he continued to speak in his thick but cute Russian accent. "I was just thinking about how much I want to kiss you, okay?" He closed his eyes tightly as he admitted it before peeking over at Otabek to gauge his reaction.

"Do you really want that?" Otabek said in a serious tone, reaching one hand to caress Yuri's cheek and the other rested on top of his hand on the bench. And then time slowed down. Otabek leaned in closer, his thumb that caressed his face, now went to touch his bottom lip.

Yuri backed away slightly for only a brief second until Otabek's lips met his own and he kissed him softly, Otabek's rough but gentle lips, passionate against his own. The blond was no longer shy as he had already initiated the first move, pressing his lips harder against the others and clutching the front of Otabek's jacket, Otabek wrapping his arms around him once more. As their lips pulled apart only to breathe, Yuri was about to lean in for more before the other spoke.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you four years ago." Otabek admitted breathlessly, still holding the blond in his arms, his eyes staring right back up at him. "I didn't want you to go back to Russia without knowing that."

Yuri's eyes instantly watered up with happiness, it had a child like innocence, despite the purple eye shadow and attitude he had. "I love you too, Otabek. I'm always happy and at ease when we are together... I don't feel like that with many other people... or anyone really besides Grandpa."

The Kazakh smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss Yuri's nose, causing the blond to scrunch his nose at the contact.

"So, uhm, you coming to the banquet tonight?" Yuri asked, "I'd like to see you one last time before our flight back home." He pouted after he spoke, not looking forward to the time where they would have to part ways. They were just reunited again.

Otabek scratched the back of his head, "Uh well about that... I didn't bring a suit with me since I didn't plan on going. But if you're going then maybe I'll go..." He didn't care too much for social events and preferred to sit them out but if Yuri was going to be there then he wanted to be with him.

"We have to find you a suit before tonight then!" The blond exclaimed.

"Don't you have to get back to your coach?" Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I'll meet you afterwards, okay? We can spend the day together, I mean, if you want." Yuri blushed slightly at his forwardness, not wanting to come off as overbearing. He normally didn't think about such things..

"For sure. Just... one question." Otabek said.

"What is it?"

"Are we... together? Like, would you say I'm your boyfriend?" Otabek questioned, playing with the front part of his hair nervously, a small blush crept on his cheeks as he looked off into the distance in the vacant locker room.

"Y-Yeah, I thought that was implied when I kissed you." Yuri admitted, getting just as embarrassed if not more so. "I mean, that's what you want right?" He felt his heart break at the end of his sentence, thinking about how he'd feel if Otabek didn't want to consider them a couple after all.

"I do. Just wanted to make sure." Otabek patted Yuri's head comfortingly, knowing the blond was good at jumping to conclusions. "This whole day just feels so unreal. I've admired you from afar for a long time."

"Stalker." Yuri stuck his toungue out playfully.

"Says the one who tracked me down at the club the other day." Otabek smirked, taking the blond's hand in his own and squeezing it lovingly. "I heard from the others how far you went to search for me, even called an investigator."

"It was just Leo." Yuri said in defence, remembering when he had to make all of those embarrassing phone calls when he was looking for Otabek. "And, that was because you ran off on me!" The blond pouted once more, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Today, I'm all yours." Otabek promised.

"Meet me at my hotel later, I'll text you the directions, okay?" Yuri said, it was probably about time he got back to Yakov in the kiss and cry. He gave Otabek one last hug and a small peck on the cheek, not wanting to let go of him but knowing he had to at least for a short while.

_x_

"Yuri!" The familiar Russian voice shouted angrily- it was Yakov. "What the heck was that performance? You mean you chose to do 'that' over Lilia's piece? What the hell were you thinking?"

Yuri grumbled at the thought of where this was going to go as he joined Yakov and Lilia on the bench. "It's MY gala performance, old man, besides the crowd loved it!"

"I suppose..." Yakov couldn't disagree there.

The ending ceremonies commenced and Yuri sat with Yakov, Lilia and the other Russian skater team, besides Viktor because he was off with porkcutlet as usual. His absence didn't bother Yuri anymore. He had won the Grand Prix without Viktor's help and that was enough for him to be satisfied. Nothing could have brought down his mood right now, not when him and Otabek were together. It was kind of amusing to him that nobody else knew what went on in that locker room, nobody... the blushes from earlier returned on Yuri's face as he remembered kissing Otabek.

"Yuri! Since when did you become so close with Otabek?" Mila broke his train of thought.

What did she want to know? Right, she had a 'thing' for Otabek or something. Yuri frowned at the thought of it. "We've been friends for four years now." He said matter of factly, even though they had went four years without talking until now she didn't need to know that detail..

"Huh?" Mila's mouth hung open in shock. "And you've never mentioned that until now?"

"I guess so." Yuri put his hands his coat pockets and looked away from her as if he was disinterested in the conversation.

"Hey, don't turn your back to me!" Mila scolded. "And you still haven't given me his number yet, Yuri. Come on, help a girl out." Her voice suddenly turned to a whine, wishing he would give her what she wanted.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The blond mused.

"Ugh! Why are you being so difficult? I did help you find him last night." Mila brought up, if it weren't for her and the others Yuri wouldn't have gotten in contact with Leo.

"Otabek's not interested in hags." Yuri assured, there was a hint of venom in his voice as if telling her to back off.

"Ouch." Georgie butted in, listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Fine, I'll just ask him myself." Mila gave up, she thought she had clued in to what was going on here— or at least partially. Yuri had a crush on Otabek too. It was kind of hilarious but adorable she thought. She never imagined Yuri gaining feelings for anybody let alone the same person as her. It was war now!

_x_

Later that evening:

Text: 

[Yuri: Where are you? I miss youuuu 3 ]

[Otabek: I miss you too. I'm leaving now, can't text while I'm on my bike.]

[Yuri: Okay, see you soon. Xoxo]

Yuri had been texting him non-stop since they had parted ways at the end of the Grand Prix Final Exhibition earlier. Otabek didn't mind though, he thought it was sweet that he was that into him and craved his attention this much. The wind blew through his dark hair as he drove to meet the blond at the hotel he was staying at, he somewhat regretted agreeing to go to this banquet though. There was probably going to be a lot of people there and he didn't do well with a lot of people. But if he didn't go then he wouldn't get to see Yuri again until who knows when...

[Otabek: I'm outside of your hotel now. Meet in the lobby?]

[Yuri: Yup! I'm heading down now.]

Yuri grabbed his leopard print jacket as he left in a rush, not wanting to keep Otabek waiting too long. He spent a little too long getting ready, wanting to look good for his new boyfriend, and Yuri just liked looking his best in general. He was wearing his favorite T-shirt that had a tiger face on it, the one he had gotten in Japan when looking for Viktor, and a pair of black skinny jeans that made his legs look nice. "Hey! Otabek!" Yuri shouted as he jogged down the hotel stairs.

Otabek waved, not wanting to bring much attention on himself, though it was hard to bring down the attention that Yuri gave him, everyone in the hotel lobby was gawking at them.

The blond suddenly became shy as he got up close to the other boy, his cheeks heating up at his presence. It was easy to be cheeky in texts but now that Otabek was right in front of him, he felt so nervous. Yuri had never had a relationship before so this was all new to him, he didn't want to say something wrong and mess it up- if he hadn't already. "Why don't you look happy to see me?" Yuri said, his eyes watery. A few people turned their eye to see what the commotion was.

"I am." Otabek assured. "I'm just, let's go talk outside, okay?"

The blond nodded and followed him outside until they found his bike in the parking lot.

"Sorry, Yuri. I just don't do PDA, okay?" Otabek scratched the back of his head as he explained, hoping the blond wouldn't take this in the wrong way. "Don't feel like I'm not happy to see you, I always am." He thought this was going to be an easy transition with Yuri from friendship to lovers, but Yuri was acting so different now that he was his boyfriend.

"Okay, I understand." The blond said, "Let's get going."

He was just going to let this go? Otabek was glad. He handed Yuri the second helmet he had used before, seeing the blond's face light up at the fact that he got to ride on the bike again. At least it was easy to make him in a good mood, Otabek thought thankfully. The Kazakh got on the front of the bike and Yuri on the back, wrapping his arms around him to hold on.

Otabek's body was well built and muscular, riding on the back of his bike like this, holding onto him, Yuri could tell more than ever. Yuri rested his head against the Kazakh's back, the smell of leather clouded his senses as he drove them to their destination, his blond hair flying in the wind. It felt so nice to be riding through the wind with Otabek, freedom.

It wasn't long before he stopped at an outlet mall, tires screeching against the pavement. "Here we are." Otabek said, the two getting off the bike and taking off their helmets, gazes hanging in the air once more.

"I will pick you out a super hot suit, okay?~" Yuri said excitedly with a sly grin. He was definitely the shopper out of the two of them, and even though the blond did have style, being that mostly leopard print and flashy things, Otabek was a bit nervous at the thought of him picking it out.

"Just try not too make it too flashy, okay?"

"I know what kind of clothes you like." Yuri assured.

They went into a store that sold men's formal wear, the blond quickly taking in all of the choices he could get his new and extremely good looking boyfriend to wear. Otabek was drawn to the more plain suits, the usual black and white kind. He decided to go for a dark blue tie to match Yuri in some way, much to the blond's demand to have them have some matching feature, his suit being dark blue with a lighter blue shirt and white tie. The Kazakh would have went for a black tie by his own choice but he just couldn't say no to Yuri, especially when he was that excited, when he gave him that smile. Yuri's eyes were the first feature he loved, but his second would have to be his smile. It wasn't often that he smiled but when he was around Otabek it was almost a constant.

"You should try it on, you know make sure it fits and everything." The blond mentioned with a small blush, trying to hide the fact that he just wanted an excuse to see Otabek in a suit early.

Otabek didn't mind though, letting out an amused sound. "Sure."

Yuri waited outside the changing room, checking his cellphone while he waited. He was usually connected to the online world but when Otabek was around he just seemed to forget about all of that stuff. He scrolled through Instagram, seeing the other skaters and how they were enjoying their evenings, mostly posts from Viktor featuring him and the pork cutlet bowl— the other Yuri. He scoffed at them.

"Well, how does it look?" Otabek asked, a slight blush forming on his usual stoic face as he walked out in the black suit.

Yuri was shocked for a second and couldn't reply, Otabek looked so handsome in a suit. "It looks really good!" He beamed, getting up out of his chair to take a selfie of the two of them to put on Instagram, Yuri looked happy and had his cheek pressed up against Otabek's face, the small blush remaining on the Kazakh's face in the photo.

"What are you going to caption it?" He asked with some slight worry.

"Hmm.. I don't know." He put his hand on his chin as he thought. "Suit shopping with Otabek! And I'll tag you." The blond grinned and Otabek nodded back. The Kazakh had Instagram but he didn't use it very much and when he did take pictures it was usually of other things, not himself.

"I guess I will get changed back now."

"Oh!" Yuri exclaimed, thinking of something amusing, and as usual he didn't think very much into the things he said. "Wouldn't it be funny if I added some wedding emoticons on it to confuse people."

"Oh my. Please don't." Otabek said, it gave him anxiety just thinking about the outcome of that, at all of the people who would be flooding them with attention if that happened. "The skating world will go insane."

"Heh, I suppose you are right." Yuri agreed, thinking of how the Yuri's Angel's would react. "I won't, don't worry. But..." his tone turned more serious. "Are we going to tell people that we're dating? I'm just wondering.."

"Let's keep it a secret for now." Otabek pulled the blond towards him and kissed his forehead. "I want to concentrate on us right now. Maybe we can tell them after the banquet tomorrow?"

"Okay." Yuri agreed, looking forward to spending more time with just him and Otabek. He wanted to spend all of the time he could together over these next two days, since they would then return to their home countries. "We'll be secret lovers for now." The blond chuckled.

"Yes, secret lovers." Otabek mused, heading back into the changing room to get back into normal clothes. "Now I'm going to get changed."

Yuri noticed he had gotten some updates on the new picture he'd posted, lots of likes and a few comments from the fangirls, mostly compliments on the Welcome to the Madness performance earlier. He was amused that some of them actually said things in support of him and Otabek getting together that they are cute together and a make a good pair. It made him happy that other people thought so too. He wanted to be the one and only person Otabek was supposed to be with, not Mila or anybody else.

After Otabek returned from getting changed, they went out and he paid for the suit. "Do you want to get something to eat together?" The Kazakh asked, getting a bit embarrassed suddenly. "I can, treat you if you'd like.."

Was Otabek asking him on a date? Yuri couldn't help but get shy too. "Y-you mean like a date? But I don't know... it just feels weird you paying for me..."

"Don't worry about it. I want to." The dark haired boy assured.

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Come on, I'm the hero of Kazakhstan. I should at least be chivalrous." Otabek joked and Yuri laughed. He loved his sarcastic sense of humour.

"Fine, treat me." Yuri agreed.

_x_

Otabek took them to a nice restaurant, but making sure it was not too high end that they would look out of place as they were both in casual clothing. It was fancy and suiting for a date, but also casual at the same time. They sat from opposite sides of each other at the table, both taking a look at the menu.

It seemed a lot more awkward than the first time they had ate together during their hangout in the cafe a few days back. In someways they longed for that prior time where things were more comfortable between them, but also knew it was only natural things would be weird for awhile since they weren't used to dating each other, or dating anyone for that matter in Yuri's case. Yuri wondered if Otabek had any former relationships, he'd never really asked..

"Say, Otabek.." Yuri peered at the other boy over his menu. "Is this your first date?" His face got a little redder then as other boy didn't answer right away. "I mean, I was just wondering since it is my first.."

To be continued...

AN: Kind of a weird cliff hanger but meh. XD Is this Otabek's first date? Maybe not? How will Yuri react if so?~ Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll be working on the next one soon!


End file.
